my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing carburators
The racing carburators are an upgrade for the Satsuma. They can be bought from the parts catalog at home for 7,250 mk. Each of the four cylinders must be tuned individually. The racing carburators are the only type of carburator which supports the N2O system. Beware that using the nitrous oxide gas regularly with the racing carburators will wear out the head gasket much faster than usual. Tuning: Hard Mode The racing carburators are tuned similarly to the stock and twin carburators. However, there are four idle screws (one for each cylinder). Assuming that the player has the fuel mixture gauge: *Install the new carb and start the car *Idle or rev until the engine is at running temperature (roughly mid-way on the gauge) *Note the current A/F ratio *Take the screw driver from the spanner or ratchet set and locate the four idle screws :Note: The four idle screws are not all the same tightness. Start by adjusting all screws in unison: *Scroll up (tighten) if your A/F ratio is too low (rich) *Scroll down (loosen) if your A/F ratio is too high (lean) *The A/F change is large, only scroll one click at a time for all screws Once you're roughly happy with your A/F ratio, you begin calibration of all four screws *Scroll one click up on any single screw, note the change in A/F, then scroll back down one click *Do the same for all four screws, noting the change in A/F each time *The screw that makes largest change is the furthest from average *Scroll this screw up, check A/F, scroll up again, check A/F, repeat a couple more times *If the A/F ratio change is getting smaller per scroll, then you're scrolling the correct way; otherwise, start scrolling down *Keep scrolling the screw until there is very little change in A/F per click *Repeat the last 3 steps for each screw until none of the screws make much difference in A/F per click You should now have a calibrated carb. Your A/F may have changed but now you can scroll each screw in unison to change it, without de-calibrating it. The process will take time but a calibrated carb may give you smoother idling and a cleaner drive. Tuning: Easy Mode As with the other carburators, there is a game mechanic that allows you to easily get the desired A/F ratio by maxing out the carburator screws. Whether this is working as intended or is an exploit is unknown. *Install the racing carburator *Take the screw driver from the spanner or ratchet set and locate the four idle screws *Scroll up on each screw a minimum of 60 times *Start the car and idle or rev until the engine is at running temperature *Scroll down each screw in unison until you have your desired A/F ratio This method will force all the screws to max out (or bottom out) their values, allowing you to skip the calibration process altogether. If that wasn't easy enough, video guides, such as this one, can be found online. If all else fails, Fleetari can tune the carburetor for you, yielding either a rich mixture for racing ("motor tuning" option) or a leaner one for fuel efficiency ("engine adjustment"). Regardless of the method used, if you do not want to continually re-tune the racing carb, you can tune it for racing while keeping a different carb adjusted for normal driving—simply swap in the other part when a different performance profile is desired. The settings are saved independently for each carburetor. For advanced tuning, see: Advanced tuning